Spice Things Up
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Jade wants to spice up their relationship, but it might take a little convincing to get Beck on board..


**Hey kids!**

**Just a quick, little oneshot for you guys. I'm not entirely happy with it, but... whatever!**

**Basically this was inspired by something I found on Tumblr earlier today. It was on this blog: "imagine your otp dot tumblr dot com" (without the 'dots' and spaces) and the one I used was **

_Imagine your OTP dressing up in each other's clothes… or wearing each other's underwear._

**So I did! hehe!**

**If any of you guys happen to take a look at that blog and you find a prompt you would like me to write, just let me know! You can tweet me the request ( lizandariana) or you can leave it in a review!**

**enjoy**

**xo**

* * *

"So I was thinking..."

The phrase leaves Jade's lips one morning as she and Beck lie in bed together. It's early, maybe only just before seven. The sun is just beginning to rise over Los Angeles, shining weakly through the curtains covering the windows of Beck's RV. It's not a common thing for the couple to be awake this early, but since they have school in a couple hours, it's kind of necessary.

"Uh oh," Beck responds, a tired smile on his lips as he runs his fingers through Jade's soft hair, twirling strands around his long fingers before letting them go.

Jade sighs and rolls onto her stomach, turning her head towards him as she props herself up on her elbow, "Hear me out," she tells him, lightly hitting his chest before leaving her hand there.

He raises an eyebrow but nods, taking her hand in both of his.

"I was thinking," she repeats herself from earlier, "That maybe we need to... y'know, have a little more fun..." she trails off as he looks at her warily, "Spice things up a little..." she finishes.

Beck's hands still as he stares at her for a moment before speaking, "Babe, the last time we 'spiced things up a little', I ended up in the hospital... With burns."

Jade bites her lip to suppress a giggle which was threatening to escape. She smiles and buries her head in his chest as he chuckles and shakes his head at the memory, but also wincing internally at the same time.

"What did you have in mind?" he questions a few moments later.

She brings her head up and bites her lip playfully before climbing over him and out of bed. He watches her warily as she crosses the RV, going over to the couch to where the pile of clean laundry was balancing precariously on the end of the furniture. She rakes through the pile for a moment before a wicked smile appears on her lips as she finds exactly what she was looking for.

Jade hides the item behind her back as she makes her way back over to the bed. She climbs in and situates herself on top of her boyfriend - one leg either side of his hips as his hands automatically find her waist. She smirks and leans down to press her lips against his, smiling as Beck instantly responds, quickly deepening the kiss as his hands squeeze her waist.

Moments later, Jade forces herself to break the kiss and sit up straight - ignoring her flushed cheeks and chest. Beck gazes up at her, his eyes hooded. She smirks and brings her hands out from behind her back, revealing two items of clothing.

Black lace underwear, and grey and white boxer briefs.

Beck's eyes grow confused as he looks at the two items in his girlfriend's hands. Jade giggles and leans down to peck his lips sweetly before explaining.

"I read online that a good way to spice things up is to have fun, and someone suggested..." she trails off, pecking his lips once more, "Wearing each other's underwear," she finishes in a breath.

"Really?" Beck manages to choke out, not exactly sure how he feels about it.

She shrugs, "Well, it was either underwear or wear each other's clothes. But... underwear is more fun, don't you think?" she breathes, nuzzling her nose against his neck as he swallows hard, finding himself nodding slowly.

Jade smiles and climbs off his lap, smirking at his whimper. She grabs the waistband of the underwear she's currently wearing and drags it down, pretending to ignore the feel of Beck's eyes on her. She kicks her underwear off before stepping into the boxer briefs, pulling them up to rest on her hips before she resumes her position on top of Beck.

"Your turn," she breathes.

* * *

**there you have it! like i said, i'm not entirely happy with it, but i hope you managed to enjoy it at least a little!**

**love**

**xo**


End file.
